The Great God Wars
by Stinabean11
Summary: Touhou 12.8's plotXOkamiden characters-What the Hell is this. Chibiterasu builds a igloo, but three Chibi brush gods destroy it and shiz gets real, appearently. Now, it's up to Chibi to survive bullet hell, nods to Attack On Titan, poor writing, and battles with a tsundere rooster . I OWN NOTHING. God, help us.
1. Prologue

Chibiterasu-Cirno

Young Yomigami-Star Sapphire

Young Tachigami-Luna Child

Young Moegami-Sunny Milk

Kuninushi(Kuni)-Marisa Kirisame

It was a simple winter day in the celestial plains. Snow blew through the breeze as Chibiterasu frolicked along with a scarf around his neck. The pup was bored, since his mother was busy visiting Kamiki village and Ushiwaka was dealing with the Moon Tribe. He was all alone. Out of boredom, he starts rolling up some snowball with galestorm. This continued for about two and a half minutes before the dog got bored again. He looked around to see only snow. Nothing more. He layed down and yawned, ploping his head on the snow. What more was there to do? He hatched an idea. Chibiterasu quickly got up and started on his work.

After a hour or two, he looked up at his creation in satisfaction. It was a simple igloo. His tail wagged proudly. His stomache growled. He was so distracted on the structure that he lost track of time. A bit disapointed that he couldn't work any longer, he went to go get something to eat. Most likely a piece of leftover sushi or a rice ball. When he left, a rooster, a mouse, and a sea horse approached the igloo in curiousity. "Did he seriously build this?" The mouse rolled his eyes "What a baka.". "It looks like my crap!" the rooster facepalmed, or face winged, if you will. The sea horse gasped "Ooooooooooo Moe-chan and Tachi-chan said bad wooooooooooooooord!". "Bah, shaddup!" the rooster pecked at the sea horse and observed the igloo one last time "Ya know what? I think we should leave the mongrel a present...". "What? Him? He's the son of the sun god! He'll kill us if we screw it up!" the mouse responded.

"Then we gotta make sure he doesn't find out it was us!"

"He's a wolf! He'll sniff us out!"

"We'll hide the scent."

"WE CAN'T BETRAY THE DUDE! HE'S TOO KAWAII AND MOST OF THE FANBASE LOVES HIM! IF HE DOESN'T GET US, THE FANBASE WILL!"

"It was our parents that made us ally with that moron. Most of the other brush gods are dead, too. It's about time _we _made some desitions! Plus, they can't break the fourth wall _that_ easily. Come on! You ain't a bunch of cowards, are ya?"

After eating some tofu and taking a nap, Chibiterasu went to check on his beloved igloo. His jaw dropped at the sight. It was reduced to a lump of snow, and was covered in bird crap. There also were words written in the snow that said "Tachigamee waz hear, bitchis. I sorree for vandilizum. Da birhd mayd mee doo ith." He ran back into his house, grabbed his crimson scarf and armed himself with the sword, Tsumugari. He began the strange adventure, ready to avenge his iggy.

**To be continued, maybe!**


	2. Stage 1

Chibiterasu ran across seemingly endless fields of snow, following the scent of the bird poo."Hey, big guy! How ya doin'!" a tiny voice called out to him Chibiterasu didn't hear the voice and dashed past it, covering the voice in snow. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The voice scoffed at the wolf. Chibiterasu stopped running with that cartoonish screech of a car's brakes and turned back to face him. WE ALL KNOW THat NOISE.

The voice, as you may have guessed before, was just everyone's favorite pervert sprite thing, Issun. "Bah...ya got snow all over me..." Issun said, brushing the yellow snow off him "Smells kinda like...rat urine?". Chibiterasu whined, as if apologizing for spilling pee-soaked snow on the poncle. "Chibiiiiiii...what are doing?" Issun cocked his head. Get it? 'Cocked'? No?Nyehehehehehehletmehavefun. Issun stared deeply into Chibi's eyes "...Oh...So, out for revenge?". Chibiterasu nodded. He slowly turned around and was about to continue running into the great beyond, until Issun inturupted the silent moment "Hey, if this isn't that personal, can I join ya for a while? I don't want you to get in trouble or anything.". Chibiterasu happily did a front flip (but Stina, that was a back flip-I DON'T CAAAAARE! I do care, but, you know...I gotta put on a good show) and tossed Issun on top of his head. "Also, if these are brush gods we're dealing with, I wanna tell you about 'Danmaku' before we go." Issun hopped off Chibi's head "Watch...". He made a black line out of ink in front of him and slashed the back of it with his sword. The ink was propelled in the form of bullets. "That," He proudly smiled "Shall be our key to success.".He went back onto Chibi's head and said something about humanity and _**TIIIITAAAAANS.**_

They began their quest to slice off Tachigami's b- I MEAN, FIND THE PEEPS THAT DESTROYED THE CHIBI'S IGLOO. Eventually, the danmaku thing actually was becoming useful. Imps were firing dakka and bullets **EVERYWHERE.** Chibi rapid-fired ink dakka to not get mortally injured or die from **FLESH WOUNDS** . Then, there was a light. On the snowy hill tops, a shadowy figure immerged. He was a birhd. He also had a pipe and had the properties of Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis

(A lung disease caused by the inhalation of very fine sand and ashes, mostly volcanic silica ash dust, but occurring only as an instance of a very long word). IT WAS CHIBI MOEGAMI-CHAN. "Oh, there you are." Young Moegami flew down to meet Chibi and the bug- I MEANt PONCLE "Hey, uh, could ya help us for a sec? I think Someone declared some sorta war on us..."

Chibiterasu smiled maniacally. He whispered something into the side of Young Moegami's head. "W-w-what are ya talking about?!" Young Moegami reared backwards and feigned innocence. "My client here says that his igloo was destroyed and vandalized by a certain three brush gods. Did you smell him, Chibs?". Chibiterasu nodded with a sadistic smile. "Damn. I thought that gunpowder hid the scent well. Ah, whateves. TIME TA FEEL DA PAYN, AMIRIGHT?!"

A danmaku battle started. Young Moegami flung tons of sparks of fire all over the place, and in return, Chibiterasu fired tons 'o tons 'o danmaku. The spells the birhd casted were easy to handle, thanks to the gidance of Mr. Bug over here. After being set on fire, Chibiterasu and Issun won. Young Moegami started to flee "You may have won this time, dog and insect-"

"IM A PONCLE GADDAYMNIT!" Issun swore.

"Yeah, right. But I shall rise over you somehow! Even if it means being in a crappy fanfic!"

"But all of us are in a crappy fanfic!"

"F**** YOU"

Young Moegami flew away. Issun comforted Chibi by patting him on the head "Don't worry, we'll get him soon. Also, what did ya say to him to get him so worked up?". There was a pause.

"You...you wrote him what before I came?"

**To be continued!**


End file.
